


she ages like fine wine

by leosorrel



Category: Hannah Hart - Fandom, grace helbig - Fandom
Genre: Car Crush, F/F, Unrequited Love, long term crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosorrel/pseuds/leosorrel
Summary: Hannah has been in love with Grace for 15 years. She confesses in very extreme conditions.





	she ages like fine wine

“I can’t shake off these blues,” Hannah said, putting down her phone. Her roommate, Mamrie looked over from her magazine.

“What’s up, Sprout?” the redhead asked, and Hannah looked at her with a somber expression, which made Mamrie raise her eyebrows in surprise.

“You look like someone died,”

“Yeah, my heart. Probably for the 7000th time in the last few years.”

Mamrie sighed, folding her magazine and putting it away. She got up and headed over to the bar, looking through the bottles. Hannah leaned her head back over the side of the couch, stretching her back and staring at the ceiling in despair.

She was in love. Terrible as it was, it was love. Unrequited. She was in love with her best friend since high school - Grace Helbig. The cheerleader and athlete, the woman that looked even better with every year, she was in love with her. Hannah had tried to show it in many ways, from over the top gifts, to poorly disguised romantic dates, yet Grace didn’t seem to get it at all. And even if she understood, she didn’t mention a thing, didn’t even ask Hannah to stop. 

“Here,” Mamrie said, handing Hannah a glass of wine. “Spill it all out. Your feelings, I mean.”

“It’s Grace.”

Mamrie rolled her eyes and Hannah just nodded. When wasn’t it Grace?

“God, have you seen her? That woman…”

“I see her every other day and you do too. There is a picture of all three of us right in this room. Let’s assume I have seen her, Hannah.”

“No, not like that. We’ve known her for years and… She ages like the fine wine that I’ll be drowning my sorrows in.”

“For fucks sake, Hannah.” Mamrie said, taking a sip from her glass and sighing in annoyance. “Just talk to her for once. “

“I can’t!” Hannah exclaimed, waving her arms, despair on her face and a wine stain on the floor.”Oh, oops. I’ll clean it up.”  
“Later. Explain to me, why you can’t go up to her and talk things out like an adult? Because you’ve been acting like an infatuated ninth grader who thinks they’ll never see the classmate they have a crush on after graduation. You’re 30, not 15.”  

“Don’t remind me about that,” Hannah sighed, taking a sip. Mamrie had described exactly what had happened 15 years ago, when they all still went to school. She would sit on the bleachers, watching Grace train for some state-wide competition. 

“It’s been 15 years, Hannah, and not even once have you tried to talk to her about it.”

“She’s… she’s always said she’s straight, so how could I? I thought about asking her to prom, but she had a guy back then, so I obviously couldn’t. Do you even remeber prom?”

“Don’t remind me. Jersey girls and make-up…” Mamrie gave Hannah a look, and they both laughed.

“But seriously, just talk to her. She’s single now. Even if she says no, you’ll at least finally have closure and will be able to begin moving on. You’ve gone through enough problems because of this. Now, finish that wine and go to sleep.”

“I guess… I guess you’re right, Mamrie.”

 

The next morning Mamrie left for work, reminding Hannah to get her shit together and call Grace. Hannah said she would, but truth be told, she was scared to death of the thought. She knew Grace had recently broken up with her boyfriend, the name of whom Hannah hadn’t even bothered to remember, to think about him less and not be so jealous. Revealing her feelings now seemed kind of tactless, but if she didn’t, Mamrie would probably kick her out of the house for a week or two. 

Hannah spent a hour cooking up veggie burgers, drinking scotch like usual, when her phone ringed. It was Grace. Hannah’s breath hitched and she could feel her heart skip a beat. She picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hannah, you have to help me!” Grace pleaded, her voice muffled and disorted by heavy breathing.

“What- What’s wrong, Grace? Are you okay?”

“It’s my ex, he’s gone completely mad. He’s been stalking me for weeks and I’m afraid to even go out of my house. And now his car stopped across the street from my house. I can see him sitting there and staring at my door. I’m afraid to go outside, Hannah.”

“Call the cops!”

“I can’t! What if he gets rid of them and then comes right to me and,” Grace sniffled, “I don’t want to die, Hannah.”

“Okay, okay, Grace. Keep your door locked, pack a bag of necessities. I’m going to call Naomi and arrange you to stay in her place, okay?”

Grace just sniffled in answer. Hannah reassured her one more time before dropping the call. She shot a quick text to Mamrie explaining the situation, then called her sister, Naomi, who agreed to help in a heartbeat.

Grabbing a paper bag, she shoved in the veggie burgers inside and put them on the kitchen counter. Driving to Naomi would take a good 8 hours and they couldn’t afford to stop for more than five minutes anywhere if Grace’s stalker would even think of following them. She headed towards the door, but when she put her hand on the doorknob, she remembered something.

Baseball bat.

She hurried to the closet to grab the bat, hoping, that she wouldn’t actually have to use it, but if that fucker would even think of harming Grace, Hannah wouldn’t hesitate to deck him right in the face.

She finally got out of the house and without hesitation got in the car and speeded off to Grace’s place. There was only one car on the street - it must have been him, everyone else at this time was at work. She stopped right in front of Grace’s door, turning the car in a way so the passenger side would be adjacent to the door. Hannah got out, holding the baseball bat and nonchalantly looked around, glaring at the other car before walking to Grace’s door and knocking.

“Who’s there?” a shakey voice asked from the other side.

“It’s me, Hannah. You ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Quick, come, get in the car.”

Grace came out, a sports bag hanging from her shoulder. Hannah took a moment to appreciate the woman. Pale ash hair, lips like cooling embers in a fireplace, attentive eyes the tone of pine bark, face carved in cream colored marble. God, Hannah was in love. But her scared expression broke Hannah’s heart. She had to get her away from this place, bring a smile to her once again.

“You have everything you need?” Hannah asked, while Grace was locking the door. Grace nodded in answer and practially ran over to the car, getting in. The other woman didn’t hesitate to follow.

“Goose is at Chester’s, I told him I need him to take care of her for a couple more days at least. I don’t want to burden him with this right now. My ex shouldn’t be defending me from another ex.”

“I mean, we could always use a bit of muscle, but it’s your choice.” 

“I’m happy that he still likes me enough to take care of Goose, I don’t want to push my luck.”

Hannah just nodded, starting the engine and speeding away from the house. She didn’t have to wait long for Grace’s alarmed voice to announce that her ex was following them. 

“How do we lose him?”

“I have an idea.” Hannah said, staring to speed up, coming close to the allowed speed limit. The scotch she had drunk earlier wasn’t helping her make smart decisions, right now she just wanted to lose the pursuer.

After several minutes of silence and a fruitless attempt to disappear in side streets, Hannah turned to Grace and began speaking.

“You know, I should have told you this a long time ago,” she started, heart beating faster. She glanced in the side mirror - the other car was still right behind them. She drove out on the highway and pressed the gas pedal, going over the limit. Grace didn’t seem to react to Hannah’s sudden recklesness.

“Mamrie was right. It’s been too long.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I,” Hannah began, but got interrupted by the pursuing car driving into the lane next to them and trying to keep up with them. The man driving had rolled down his window and was yelling something at them. Hannah showed him the middle finger and drove even faster,swerving right and left to get ahead of all the other cars.

“I love you, Grace. And before you say anything, not as a friend, no. I’ve loved you since 9th grade, since you got accepted in the athletics team. I wanted to take you to prom, but you had a boyfriend. I wanted to bring you to New York, but you got there first. I wanted to share a house with you in LA, but you found Chester. I’m not saying it’s your fault, I’m just saying I never took a chance. 15 years I suffered from unrequited love, and…” she made a sharp turn, going off the highway onto some wet dirt road, still speeding. “And I can’t do it anymore. Grace Helbig, I’ve drank a whole wine brewery while crying over you, and I need you to know that.”

Grace stayed silent. She didn’t even look at Hannah. No, her eyes were pinned to the muddy dirt road.

“Grace, say something.” Hannah pleaded, eyes watering. Suddenly, her arms jerked, the steering wheel twisted and they flew off the road, right into a great oak tree.

A crash, a hit, and darkness.

Hannah slowly opened her eyes. The safety pillows filled the car saloon. She tried to push it away, but every part of her body hurt. Slowly, she crawled out of the car. Her vision was constantly changing focus.

Grace...Grace!

She scrambled to her feet as fast as she could, getting over to the passenger side and pulling open the bent door. Grace was laying there, coughing out blood. The older woman slowly turned to Hannah, and, strangely, there was a soft smile on the bloody face.

“Grace, I…”

“Do you really want me that way?” Grace whispered. Hannah’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Hannah just nodded, her vision bluring even more.

“Take my hand.” Grace asked, and Hannah did so, struggling through the pain.

“Hannah, I… I’ve loved you for ages too.”

Hannah let out a loud sob, but quickly got herself together, getting her phone and calling the ambulance. After that, she sat down on the ground right next to Grace, who weakly put her arm in Hannah’s hair. It began raining, and they passed out with the sound of ER sirens nearing them.

 


End file.
